Devil Arms
Devil Arms are devils which have been made into weapons, or infused their powers into said weapon. They are incredibly powerful weapons, usually possessing their own innate powers as well as amplifying those of their wielders. Sparda's Devil Arms The Devil Arms belonging to the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, over the course of his long life. Force Edge: The Sword of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, wherein he sealed all of his power to seal the gate to Hell under the Temen Ni Gru. The Force Edge is a well made, infinitely sharp Long Sword, unbreakable and perfectly balanced. It's true power, however, is sealed under three limits, which are the twin amulets of the Sons of Sparda, the blood of the selfsame Sons, and the magic of Sparda. The true form of the Force Edge is the named sword of its owner, Sparda. Elemental Attribute': None ''Force Edge's Abilities: *High Time: Slashing upwards at an enemy to launch it into the air. *Helmbreaker: Slashing down with all the user's weight at the enemy's head, or an aerial enemy into the ground. *Stinger: Lunging Forwards to stab into an enemy with great force. *Million Stab: After a Stinger, a sudden flurry of thrusts from a standing position, followed by a sudden extra stab. *Round Trip: Throwing Force Egde into an enemy from afar, making it spin and cleave through all in its path, then return to the user. Devil Trigger Attributes: *None. No Devil Trigger. Force Edge's Limitations: Without the amulet, the Force Edge is JUST a sword. It can't empower a Devil Trigger form and its user can't draw on its power. However, with the amulet, the user has access to (Almost) the full power of Sparda. Sparda: The true form of the Legendary Dark Knight's Sword, it is the incarnation of his power, and the receptacle of it. Activated by having one of the Sons of Sparda fuse His amulet with the Force Edge, the Sparda Sword is a large, unweildy weapon of TREMENDOUS power. But Sparda wasn't blind at putting his power into one single source, and only in the presence of his arch enemy will the Sparda Sword's power activate. Elemental Attribute: Dark. Sparda's Abilities: *Extend: Sparda can extend into a spear, and then into a scythe, for longer range attacks. *High Time: Slashing upwards at an enemy to launch it into the air. *Helmbreaker: Slashing down with all the user's weight at the enemy's head, or an aerial enemy into the ground. *Stinger: Lunging Forwards to stab into an enemy with great force. *Million Stab: After a Stinger, a sudden flurry of thrusts from a standing position, followed by a sudden extra stab. *Round Trip: Throwing Sparda into an enemy from afar, making it spin and cleave through all in its path, then return to the user. Devil Trigger Attribute: *Only Active around Mundus. *Turns the user into the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. *A Son of Sparda turns into their Desperate Devil form. Sparda's Limitations: Sparda does not have a Devil Trigger attribute. It only activates in presence of Mundus. Rebellion: A sword formerly belonging to Sparda, currently the favored sword of his younger son, Dante. It is a greatsword with a skeleton-like hilt, and it represents the incarnation of Dante's power. It's possessed of a dark force and can be uses as a rapid and effective weapon despite its size. It's completely unbreakable and razor sharp, and able to channel power through the blade from its user. The only one who can use Rebellion's true power, however, is Dante, the Son of Sparda. Elemental Attribute: Dark. Rebellion's Abilities: *High Time: Slashing upwards at an enemy to launch it into the air. *Helmbreaker: Slashing down with all the user's weight at the enemy's head, or an aerial enemy into the ground. *Stinger: Lunging Forwards to stab into an enemy with great force. *Million Stab: After a Stinger, a sudden flurry of thrusts from a standing position, followed by a sudden extra stab. *Round Trip: Throwing Rebellion into an enemy from afar, making it spin and cleave through all in its path, then return to the user. *Prop: Spins Rebellion at propeller-like speeds to slash through an enemy repeatedly. **Shredder: Right after Prop, repeating again from the other side, allowing for another volley of hits. *Aerial Rave: Multiple Swordslashes in the air, allowing the user to focus on one enemy and keep him near. *Drive: Channelling Energy through Rebellion allows Dante (and only Dante) to send out powerful energy shockwaves with the sword. **Over Drive: Adds an additional two slashes to the Drive attack. *Quick Drive: A Drive born from a slash, immediately launching a Drive blast after a regular attack. *Sword Pierce: Throwing the Sword out as a spear, to impale a far away enemy, and summoning back at will. *Dance Macabre: Rushing at an opponent, hitting and following up with a series of powerful, rapid slashes, culminating in Million Stab. **Crazy Dance: After Dance Macabre, stabbing Rebellion into the ground and spinning around it with kicks, then following up with a lunging stab. Devil Trigger Attributes: None. Rebellion's Limitations: Rebellion is an extremely well balanced sword. However, unlike other blades of Sparda, it does not seem to be able to seal or unseal gates. Yamato: A sword that belonged to Sparda, which was passed on to his older son, Vergil. It is a long Katana with an ornate decorative band on the hilt, coming with a special sheath made for it. It represents the incarnation of Vergil's power. The powerful blade is also intimately linked to the combat style called 'Dark Slayer', which is based on quickdraw attacks that create pockets of nothingness in the current dimension. Yamato and the blood of Sparda can be used to seal (and unseal) the large Hell Gates, with its power and Sparda's magic put on it. Elemental Attribute: Dark. Yamato's Abilities: *Aerial Rave: Multiple Slashing attacks with the vaccuum of the blade being drawn drawing in the foe. *Rapid Slash: Dashing past a series of enemies as the blade it drawn, the speed of it hitting all in its path. *Upper Slash: A quickdraw move to slash an enemy into the air, elongating the blade's length with the speed of the attack. *Down Slash: Follow-up to the Upper Slash, the same swing, but downwards, to knock an airborne foe into the ground. *Judgement Cut: Creating Pocket dimensions of nothingness with rapid draws of the sword, at a long range. Also, extra long range slash. *Teleportation: One of the Dark Slayer powers, Yamato's trained user can teleport a short distance, within Line of Sight. Devil Trigger Attributes: None. Yamato's Limitations: Yamato's powers seem to be purely technique based, and without an understanding of the Dark Slayer style, its techniques are practically nonexistant. It CAN be used as a regular sword, but then its true powers won't be used. It is possible that breaking Yamato is also a sign of breaking Vergil. Durandal: This Devil Arm is bound to Nikolai, and is a manifestation of his power. Resembling a leaf-bladed longsword with, it is said to contain the blood of thirteen devils in its ornate hilt, and its handguard is made from parts of the armor of Nelo Angelo. Like Yamato, using the weapon's special abilities requires familiarity with the Darkslayer Style. Elemental Attribute: Dark. Durandal's Abilities: *Phlebotomist: Whenever striking a Devil, Durandal draws its blood, causing extra damage and giving the wielder extra red orbs even without a kill. *Power Leech: With this enhancement, whenever Durandal strikes a Devil, it drains some Devil power—if the blade remains in a Devil's body, it can continue draining power, somewhat like a Nobody's power-draining ability. This can even force some Devils out of a Devil Trigger state, or at least accelerate their expenditure of energy. *Unbreakable: Durandal is able to present a practically inviolable defense somewhat like DMC1 Nelo Angelo in his blocking posture. Blocking edge-on, it can cut through energy attacks and even explosions, dispersing them to the sides. *Vengeance: Nikolai performs a Stinger-like lunge, but rather than merely skidding across the ground, he can launch upward to impale an airborne target. **Beastkiller: After connecting with a Stinger or Vengeance, Nikolai draws his sword back in a slashing arc to tear open a much larger wound from inside the target. ***Dragonslayer: After completing a Beastkiller, Nikolai follows through with a second powerful slashing strike, often aimed for the neck or across the original wound. *Mercy: Nikolai makes the same lunging motion as in a Javelin, but rather than stabbing at a target with his sword, places himself to intercept an attack on an ally. Devil Trigger Attributes: *Rampant: Although Durandal has no special Devil Trigger abilities, the wielder can discharge all power collected in the DT gauge to launch at an enemy with a fearsome barrage of strikes like a Million Stab but adding an intense jet of Devil Power to each thrust. The more power is expelled in this attack, the greater the damage. Jason: This Devil Arm was bound to Guy by Dante, and stands as an incarnation of his power. A notable design, this Devil Arm is actually a Chainsword, which is like a sword whose blade is a chainsaw. A very powerful but somewhat unwieldy Devil Arm, this highly destructive, brute force requiring weapon, which can burn red hot when infused with Devil Power. Comes with an optional hockey mask. Elemental Attribute: Dark. Jason's Abilities: *Slasher: A straight forwards Dash and Slash, driving the Chainsword into the enemy and activating it. *Thriller: Guy begins Spinning on himself and letting the chainsword run as he does, slashing at all around him. *Funhouse: Standing in place and lashing out wildly, at a wider range, by separating the chain from the sword like a whip. *My Bloody Valentine: Snaring a target with the whip-like chain, then forcing them to get yanked in, onto the sword. *Last Man Standing: Like a hero in a horror movie, Guy uses the chainsword in a sudden rush, then slashes at the shoulders and hips in an X pattern, before following up with a slash accross the head, gut, and then holds the blade back to swing wildly at the enemy, to knock them away in a shower of gore. Devil Trigger Attributes: *Chain becomes white hot when in Devil Trigger. *Splatterhouse: Guy rushes in at one enemy, slashes into them rapidly, then into another, and another, and another. When the chainsword stops, the enemies all suffer the damage at once, in a veritable shower of gore. Beware Dogs with Katanas in their mouths. Jason's Limitations: *Jason was not made for precision work. *Heavy and cumbersome, even compared to other slower weapons. Other Devil Arms Devil Arms which have been forged from defeated devils or for as yet undefeated ones, incredibly powerful weapons one and all. Alastor: A greatsword found impaled through the heart of the Judge of Death, Alastor is a blade of speed and power. Useable as both a two handed sword and single handedly, Alastor is razor-sharp and lightning fast, leaving a blur of speed where it slashes. It is intelligent, and will only accept to be wielded by a master who's proven his strength to it, by surviving its attacks. It's true form is that of the blade. Elemental Attribute: Lightning. Alastor's Abilities: *Danger Warning: Alastor glows with power when it detects a threat. *High Time: Slashing upwards at an enemy to launch it into the air. *Helmbreaker: Slashing down with all the user's weight at the enemy's head, or an aerial enemy into the ground. *Stinger: Lunging Forwards to stab into an enemy with great force. *Million Stab: After a Stinger, a sudden flurry of thrusts from a standing position, followed by a sudden extra stab. *Round Trip: Throwing Rebellion into an enemy from afar, making it spin and cleave through all in its path, then return to the user. Devil Trigger Attributes: *Covers the user in Lightning. *Grants the user Wings. *Air Raid: Causing the Devil Triggered user to stay in the air, while blasting down lightning at a target. *Vortex: Turns the user into a spinning drill, moving at lightning speed and bouncing off solid objects, coated in lightning. Alastor's Limitations: *As stated, Alastor will only accept a master that can survive impalement. Due to its lightning quick nature, dodging it is nigh-impossible. *Alastor is almost absolutely powerless against certain types of devils, the electircal damage being absorbed by such devils as Plasmas. Agni & Rudra: The Twin Scimiar brothers, which have always been intelligent swords, able to command golems wielding them. Agni is the sword of flame, and Rudra the sword of wind, twin brothers working as one, separately or as a single oversized swallow. The blades had long since been looking for a worthy master, and will gladly fight on that master's behalf. Elemental Attribute: Fire and Wind. Agni & Rudra's Abilities: *Speech: The twins can speak. Much to anyone else's annoyance. *Aerial Cross: While in mid-air, swinging both blades in an X pattern will cause whatever is hit to go sailing and crashing into the ground, hard. *Jet Stream: Rushing at an enemy while slashing with both blades, one after the other, up to a maximum of four times, while igniting the area. *Whirlwind: Connecting the Sword Hilts into a swallow, the user leaps and slashes in a flurry, releasing flames and wind blades. *Million Slash: After a series of attacks, the user can use both blades to perform a thousand hit slashing frenzy. *Crossed Swords: Slashing with both swords in front of him, the user damages the enemy severely. *Sky Dance: In mid-air, a series of well timed slashes from both swords allow the user to stay aloft while damaging enemies in the air. *Crawler: Stabbing both swords in the ground, and sending a razor-sharp flame at a long distance target. *Twister: Spinning the Twin Swords above his head, the user creates a fire tornado around him. **Tempest: After Twister, keep up the effort to keep enemies in the air and widen the tornado. Devil Trigger Attributes: None. Agni & Rudra's Limitations: *The Twin Scimitars are meant to be used as a pair. Separate, their powers are vastly diminished. *The Twin Scimitars never shut up. To the point where they may stop fighting to talk. Comedic but true. Artemis: A gun of the Demon World that discharges arrows imbued with demonic energy. The weapon can also be used to defend the user with a bit of practice, by forming a shield. The main advanage of this weapon is its ability to lock onto multiple opponents at once. Artemis is meant to act as a bow, but has all the attributes of a gun. Elemental Attribute: None. Artemis' Abilities: *Energy Weapon: Artemis' attacks are non physical, made of pure energy. *Multi-Lock: Artemis can rain down arrows from almost anywhere onto multiple targets, or all arrows on one target. *Charge: A devil powered user can imbue his demon energy into the arrows to make it more powerful. *Sphere: Artemis' energy can be formed as a semi physical barrier in front of the user, damaging all who are in it. **Acid Rain: After Sphere, Artemis can be used to channel that energy into the air, which will rain down on them with increasing intensity. Devil Trigger Attributes: None. Artemis' Limitations: Some of Artemis' powers are only useable by a very skilled gunslinger. Beowulf: Gauntlets and greaves formed from the legendary beast Beowulf, a very reluctant participant, but also phenomenally strong physically. The gauntlets and greaves increase the user's physical strength immensely, as well as add a definite weight to their movements, but the trade-off is decisive blows and repeated crushing strikes. Elemental Attribute: Light. Beowulf's Abilities: *Killer Bee/Starfall: While in mid air, locking onto an enemy and launching at it from mid air with a powerful energy filled kick. *Straight: Lunging at the user's opponent and delivering a powerful punch in an instant. *Beast Uppercut: With a bit of a windup, a sudden fast uppercut to launch the opponent into the air. *Rising Dragon: Upgraded Beast Uppercut, the user can then launch himself into the air after the enemy he just uppercut. *Lunar Phase: Jump kicking forwards, spinning in circles in the air with a trail of power to repeatedly damage a single target, or incoming enemies. *Rising Sun: A sudden uppercut kick, followed by another immediately after. *Zodiac: From a standing position, unleashing a sudden energy blast from the gauntlets. *The Hammer: In mid air, dishing out a sudden two fisted hammer fist to pound the enemy into the ground, hard. *Volcano: Hitting the ground and unleashing a massive circle of power on impact, to knock away any enemies close to the user. *Real Impact: Holding back for a moment, the user then thrusts a punch into the opponent.. then follows up with a sudden rising uppercut. **Tornado: Following Real Impact, the user can then dish out a thousand kick attack, then a two fisted blow to knock the enemy away completely. Devil Trigger Attributes: None. Beowulf's Limitations: Somewhat heavy to wield, Beowulf's attacks pack tons of power but very little speed.. on the startup. It takes a bit to build momentum. Cerberus: Formerly the three-headed Hellhound guarding the Temen Ni Gru, Cerberus is now a three bar nunchaku set meant for speed and repeated strikes. The spirit of the guardian of the tower resides in this Devil Arm, causing it to have several ways to bar the opponent's progress. Elemental Attribute: Ice. Cerberus's Abilities: *Swing: While in mid-air, the user flips over while swinging the nunchaku, knocking any enemies around him back into the air. *Revolver: The user lunges forwards, spinning on himself to hit repeatedly with the three bars of the nunchaku, encasing the foe in ice. *Windmill: Thrusting the nunchaku forwards, then spinning it at ridiculous speeds, allowing the user to tear into a single opponent or two close ones. *Satellite: After performing an attack, the user spins the nunchaku around his torso to damage any enemies moving around or towards him. *Flicker: Spinning Cerberus around at high speeds to hit enemies in front of and behind the user. *Crystal: Hitting the ground with Cerberus, forming a line of ice spikes out of the ground to damage the enemy. **Million Carats: After using Crystal, forming a series of glaciers around the user to damage all nearby enemies. *Ice Age: Spinning Cerberus around at full speed, forming a powerful and striking cold sphere around the user to be invincible. Devil Trigger Attributes: *Covers the user in Ice. Cerberus's Limitations: Cerberus is mostly used for defense and quick strikes than damage, and as such opponents not vulnerable to ice can take a bit of punishment before falling. Charybdis: A powerful Devil Arm that can transform the dying into devils for the price of their souls. It attaches to the body of it's host and replaces it's hand.. or simply is worn like a glove. It's form is a hook shot that can be fired like a harpoon, and used as a chain weapon with claw at the top. Elemental Attribute: Water. Charybdis's Abilities: *Sentience: Charybdis is alive and able to communicate with it's host, warming them from danger. *Pact: Charybdis can make a pact with lesser beings to raise them from the dead, becoming Davy Jones, the Devil of the Sea. *Davy Jones's Locker: Charybdis's most powerful ability. So powerful, it needs a second Devil Arm to power it. Charybdis can cause a section of the world to turn into a large sea, which the user controls at will. Inside the Locker, the user can trap anything he wishes, and call forth the Hordes of the Deep, Deep Ones. This is a perfect place to store supplies, as well. The water inside the Locker is vile and hellish. However, once inside the Locker, Charybdis is dormant and inert.It's powers can be used, but it will no longer provide assistance. *Snare: Charybdis launches and releases the chain onto the enmy, tightenning about him and keeping him in place for a follow up attack, before reappearing back in it's 'sheath' when the enemy breaks loose or is struck. *Anchor Away: Firing the hook into the ground, ripping out a large chunk of whatever, then leaping and launching it at the target, intending to crush it whole. *Water Movement: Moving fluidly is the key to using Charybdis well, so the user can make himself slide on the ground as if it were water. Doing this allows them to dodge attacks very well when ready, or move in for a strike. **Flash Flood: Mastery of the Water Movement brings this, the ability to turn into water and teleport with a splash to a target and stab or attack them with a start. Perfect for backstabbing or hostage taking. Devil Trigger Attributes: *Turns parts of the body into water. *The user has a definite Pirate motif. Charybdis' Limitations: *Charybdis needs to bond with it's owner to function, making removing it an impossibility without death or mutilation. *Charybdis can only power it's best ability with another Devil Arm (not a Fire one). Christine Mark-II: A set of Gauntlets and Greaves made from the remains of the Devil Car, Christine, using powerful demon-powered engines to increase the speed and strength of it's user, as well as having thick, heavy armour over the user's arms and legs. This is a very versatile Devil Arm for a hand to hand combat based one. Elemental Attributes: Lightning, Fire. Christine MK-II's Abilities: *Viper: Punching the ground to send a shockwave at the target, or a much bigger one right in front. *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang: Sending out a volley of homing missiles (with jetstream) at a single or multiple targets from the Gauntlets. *Mach Five: Luca shoots out a sudden axe kick from a standing position. *General: Leaping in the air with an uppercut, Luca then -DIVES- at the enemy with his fist, charged with power. Devil Trigger Attributes: *Can channel Devil Power into it's fist and release it in one shot, outwards instead of all around. Christine MK-II's Limitations: Most of the powers of Christine require revving, which is neither subtle nor instant. Erebus: A rapier made of devil power, like an energy weapon grown out of a hilt. This Devil Arm was made for speed and precision handling, as well as the ability to target at long range. Normally an innoccuous rapier's hilt, it can rapidly flare to life with it's full power at the wielder's whim. Elemental Attribute: Dark. Erebus' Abilities: Unknown Devil Trigger Attributes: Unknown Erebus' Limitations: Erebus requires a Devil to function properly, even activating can't be done without having SOME Devil Power. Gilgamesh: Made of a devilish metal that absorbs organic material and turns it into steel, this weapon was made to shock and awe its opponents with brute force. The strongest ability of the Gilgamesh Devil Arm is that all its powers can be enhanced by adding revs to its chargeup time. Elemental Attribute: None. Gilgamesh's Abilities: *Full House: While in mid air, locking onto an enemy and launching at it from mid air with a powerful energy filled kick. *Draw: Quickstep backwards from an enemy's attack, allowing it to fly harmlessly past. **Straight: After a Draw, quickly leap forward with a powerful counter-punch. *Kick13: Facing down an enemy and unleashing a series of powerful, hyperspeed headkicks, while sliding forwards. *Flush: Covering energy over the user to allow even normal jumps to cause damage to enemies or items. *Shock!: Rearing back and revving up Gilgamesh's engines, then hitting the ground to form a huge burst of power around the user. **Shocking!: Shock Attack from mid air, otherwise identical. *Beast Uppercut: With a bit of a windup, a sudden fast uppercut to launch the opponent into the air. *Rising Dragon: Upgraded Beast Uppercut, the user can then launch himself into the air after the enemy he just uppercut. *Divine Dragon: Upgraded Rising Dragon, this attack adds a rapid spin to the already devastating attack. *Real Impact: Holding back for a moment, the user then thrusts a punch into the opponent.. then follows up with a sudden rising uppercut. Devil Trigger Attribute: None. Gilgamesh's Limitations: *Gilgamesh's real power only shines after several moments of revving. *Gilgamesh is not as rapid or wide ranged as many other attacks. Ifrit: The Gauntlets of Flame from Mallet Island, the Ifrits are made to nhance the user's physical capabilities well past their natural limits, as well as glow with a powerful fire, able to ignite anything in their path. The most impressive part of this Devil Arm, however, is the ability to charge the power of each blow exponentially. Elemental Attribute: Fire. Ifrit's Abilities: *Magma Drive: Delivers a powerful flaming uppercut to launch an opponent into the air. *Rolling Blaze: Creates a fireball around the user, allowing him to jump while protected with this energy, letting him knock enemies down. *Kick13: Launches at a foe with feet ignited on fire, from a fair distance, to ignite them and knock them back and to the ground. -''Devil Trigger Attributes'': *Covers the user in cooled down Magma. *Meteor: While in Devil Trigger form, the user can fire multiple fireballs at a variety of targets, which explode on impact. *Inferno: In Devil Trigger, from the air, launches the user at the opponent, causing a MASSIVE explosion when he lands, and ignites. Ifrits Limitations: *Ifrit is not especially good against fire-based creatures. *Ifrit's attacks are based on power, not speed or finesse. Lucifer: This netherworldly weapon spawns countless explosive blades that hover with the oppresiveness of impending doom. Use of this Devil Arm means a litterally infinite attack potential, which has little to no chance of ever ending. Elemenal Attribute: Dark. Lucifer's Abilities: *Limitless Blades: Lucifer can keep creating blades endlessly, allowing for in fact, infinite attacks. *Splash: Flip in the air and fire the blades of Lucifer around the user, hovering dangerously. *Ecstacy: Trigger the detonation of the Lucifer blades around the user. *Pin Up: Throwing multiple blades and positionning them in front of the user. *Discipline: Reposition the Floating blades of Lucifer that surround the user. **Climax: Same as Discipline, except the blades will then immediately explode. **Bondage: Same as Discipline, except instantly around the target enemy, then immediately impale where they're aimed. Devil Trigger Attributes: None. Lucifer's Limitations: The Blades need to explode to do real damage. Malekith: This sword is an intelligent Devil Arm which seeks to increase its own power at the expense of its wielders. It does this by requiring any would-be wielder to forge a pact with it, giving up a special power of their own to the sword in exchange for access to all of the powers the sword has gained. The sword is a useless, dull weapon to anyone who has not formed this pact. Elemental Attribute: Ice. Malekith's Abilities: *Pact: To use the sword, one must make a pact with it, ergo 'trading' one of their innate powers to activate the blade and use it's stored powers. *Scrying: The ability for the user to look into Malekith's blade and look to a far distance, to spy on the enemy, or find out secrets. *Intangibility: Malekith imbues it's use with a cloak of darkness, allowing them to walk through walls and be intangible, while not attacking. *Ice Wind: The user can focus the intense cold of the blade into spikes, then shoot them at a target after a moment. *Swiftness: Malekith grants enhanced speed to any user, allowing them to strike fast, often, and frequently first. *Alacrity: The user can choose to release Malekith and let it fight for itself, like a true blade master, floating and dancing in the air. *Celerity: Spinning Malekith fast enough will raise a barrier around the user, to block most types of atacks. However, the user can do nothing else. Devil Trigger Attributes: None. Malekith's Limitations: *To use Malekith, one must give one of it's powers to it. Devil, Human or therwise, they must sacrifice one inborn ability to the sword, which is then permanently part of it's abilities. *Malekith has no loyalty, stealing it and imbuing it with one power makes it the new user's sword. Nevan: The guitar that was once the Demon Vampire Goddess of the Underworld, who lured men to her opera house lair with her enchanting singing voice, before getting slain by the Legendary Dark Knight Dante. This turned her into said guitar, which can also double as an axe, both litteral and figurative, and a scythe, as well as a summoning tool. Elemental Attribute: Lightning. Nevan's Abilities: *Bat Summoning: Playing Nevan will invariably summon electrically charged bats. *Transformation: Nevan can turn into a sharp and wicket axe, as well as a serrated, electrically charged scythe with longer range. *Tune-Up: Swinging Nevan around to build up its tuning and energy, which is the primary part of any attack with the guitar. *Jam Session: Sliding accross the 'stage' on his knees, the user is jamming and creating a bat swarm to attack any and all creatures near him. *Lightning Strike: Tuning the guitar, then playing a riff, causing lighting to rain down on the target. *Air Play: In mid air, the user can start to play, which will summon and launch small bat swarms at a target, charged with lightning. *Bat Rift: Swinging Nevan into the air, then following up with a quick guitar riff to send a volley of bats at the enemy in mid air. *Reverb Shock: The user dashes accross the ground and smashes the guitar into the opponent, while surrounded by bats. *Air Slash: Extending into the Scythe, and swinging in mid air repeatedly with it, holding enemies at bay and in place. *Feedback: Swinging the guitar-axe back and forth all around him, the user can nail any enemy in short range around him. **Crazy Roll: After Feedback, lunging forwards and smashing all enemies around as the user spins. Devil Trigger Attribute: *Covers the user in Lightning *Air Raid: Using Nevan's power to Devil Trigger, allowing the user to fly for a short time. **Lightning Bolt: While flying, allows the user to shoot lighting bolts at anything under him. **Vortex: Turns the user into a spinning drill, moving at lightning speed and bouncing off solid objects, coated in lightning. Nevan's Limitations: *Nevan is one of the more skill-requiring Devil Arms, a novice can't use its powers beyond simply hitting and slashing. *Nevan's attacks all require a bit of a tune up and wind up before becoming active. Nightmare ß: This frightenning weapon is a smaller version of Mundus' Servant, Nightmare, without the sentience. When equipped, it encases the forearm as well as the entire hand, the trigger being far up inside the device. The Nightmare Beta fires a plasma projectile that can bounce off walls to reach faraway enemies. -''Elemental Attribute'': Dark. -''Nightmare ß's Abilities'': *Charge: A user can charge up devil power in Nightmare to increase its power. HOWEVER, this litterally drains powerful magics from him. *Rebound: Nightmare Beta's plasma projections are able to ricochet off many solid objects before hitting their target without losing force. Devil Trigger Attributes: None. Nightmare ß's Limitations: It literally takes Devil Trigger power to activate Nightmare Beta, without powerful magic, the attacks are incredibly weak. Paimon: This Devil Arm was created from one of the Kings of Hell who fell to Mundus, due to their loyalty to Lucifer. Made into a staff filled with knowledge and magical power, this staff is capable of several spell-like abilities, useable to any who learn how to ask the staff the right questions. Its strikes cause sudden bursts of stunning damage by charging up magical energy. Elemental Attribute: None. Paimon's Abilities: *Roar: This has a 50% chance to stun the opponent when smashing the staff into the ground. *Magical Enhancement: When striking with the staff, the user can cause the victim to be stunned by magical damage. (1 charge for 5 hits) *Magical Absorbtion: Paimon can be used to block a magical strike, and potentially absorb it's energy to recharge it. (60% chance) *Spells: The main power of Paimon is the ability to cast spells instantly, a roar filling the area and then having the desired effect happen. **Detect Magic: Allows to find spells and magical items. **Enlarge: Allows the user to make his monster grow (or shrink) **Hold Portal: Prevents a magical portal, or nonmagical door, from closing. Can also speed up the closing. **Light: Creates a magical ball of light. **Invisibility: Turns the target invisible. **Fireball: Fires a large, 20' x 20' fireball at a target, which explodes on impact. 1 charge **Knock: Unlocks any and all physical barriers. 1 charge **Lightning Bolt: Fires a lightning bolt at a target, which will bounce off walls to reach it. 1 charge **Pyrotechnics: Control fire, making fireworks. 1 charge **Ice Storm: Causes a litteral blizzard to form from the caster, incasing and slashing at the targets in it with ice. 2 charges **Web: Causes magical webbing to appear on a target (or group) to keep them pinned and stuck to a location. 1 charge **Wall of Fire: Creates a wall made of incredibly hot magical fire. 2 charges **Dispel Magic: Allows the caster to counter a magical spell, curse, or other magic area, as if they were a top level spellcaster. 1, 2 or 3 charges. **Passwall: Allows the caster to step through anything physical. 2 charges. **Whirlwind: Causes a tornado from the caster to wipe over the target area. 3 charges. **Conjure Elemental: Summons an Elemental of the Caster's choice, from the following list. 3 charges. ***Fire Elemental. ***Water Elemental (Ice, Steam) ***Earth Elemental. ***Wind Elemental. ***Lightning Elemental. Devil Trigger Attributes: None. Paimon's Limitations: *Paimon's spells usually cost magical energy, which can be depleted. It will recharge in time, but depleting it renders the spells unuseable. *The user's magical power can start to recharge the staff, but it's better to recharge the staff with magical absorption. *If the charges run out, Paimon is just a near unbreakable staff. Even the 'free' powers are inert for a few hours. *Paimon has 25 charges. It recharges at a rate of 1 charge per hour. Pandora: A demonic weapon capable of 666 calamitous forms. It spells misery and disaster for countless foes. This is in fact the legendary box which contains all of the world's evils, made into long range weapon forms. Usually looking like a metallic and oddly patterened attache case, Pandora shapeshifts to suit the needs of a skilled user. The more damage it causes, the more Disaster energy it amasses. Elemental Attribute: None. Pandora's Abilities: *PF013: Epidemic: Transforms Pandora into a Bowgun firing ravaging projectiles that explode on impact. **PF124: Hatred: Transforms Pandora from a Bowgun to a Bazooka. ***PF398: Revenge: Transforms Pandora from a Bazooka to a Laser Cannon, capable of searing blasts. Depletes Disaster Energy. *PF262: Jealousy: Transforms Pandora into a MiniGun while in midair. *PF594: Argument: Transforms Pandora into a Mobile Missile Platform. Depletes Disaster energy. *PF422: Grief: Transforms Pandora into a Boomerang, used to slice through faraway enemies in two directions. Depletes Disaster energy. *PF666: Omen: Opens Pandora's box, damaging all enemies in the area. Devil Trigger Attributes: None. Pandora's Limitations: Certain attacks lower the Disaster energy, which can leave those forms depleted fast. Scylla: A Sea Devil known for sinking Ships, the Cutlass of the Deep. A very sharp sword, much heavier and fierce than it's size would indicate, and is known to make blood flow from a single cut. The sword can be used as a foil or a saber, like any good pirate sword, and WILL expand or slim down to act as such. Elemental Attribute: Water. Scylla's Abilities: *Water Influence: Scylla's user can summon and control water in a 30 foot radius, as well as enhances sources of them. *Whirlpool: Scylla's user can stab forwards and spin on himself like a top, causing a veritable tornado of slashing attacks as he does. This can be used to deflect projectiles and other weapons. *Geyser: Stabbing Scylla into the ground, the user can make several bursts of piping hot water jet out of the ground in a straight line. *Long John Silver: Forcing the water in the area, or that created by the Devil Arm to form around the blade in a spear, can thrust forwards to impale from a distance, then use the solid water as a spear, lifting or flinging it at an enemy. Devil Trigger Attributes: *Makes the user look a little like a Deep One. Scylla's Limitations: None. Swords Regular, if somewhat enchanted swords which currently belong to the Legendary Dark Knight Dante. It's possible he's lost them, however, as he has a tendency to do that. Vendetta: Vendetta is an Executioner's sword, a two-handed greatsword with a large, wide blade, with limited range but incredible power, meant to be used by only the strongest of men. It compares to a battleaxe in damage and gait, and is a sure way to gain an edge in a duel. Elemental Attribute: None Vendetta's Abilities: *High Time: Slashing upwards at an enemy to launch it into the air. *Helmbreaker: Slashing down with all the user's weight at the enemy's head, or an aerial enemy into the ground. *Stinger: Lunging Forwards to stab into an enemy with great force. Vendetta's Limitations: It isn't a Devil Arm, and its heavy size and relatively shorter range make it more of a cleaver than a sword. Merciless: Merciless is a long greatsword, made of Damascene-like metal, meant to be used with speed and precision yet surprisingly sharp and deadly. While it looks like a ceremonial sword, it was made for combat, and can be used to slash through multiple enemies at once. Elemental Attribute: None. Merciless's Abilities: *High Time: Slashing upwards at an enemy to launch it into the air. *Helmbreaker: Slashing down with all the user's weight at the enemy's head, or an aerial enemy into the ground. *Stinger: Lunging Forwards to stab into an enemy with great force. Merciless's Limitations: This is not a Devil Arm.